The present invention relates to a window screen for preventing entry of mosquitos, or for closing openings such as a skylight, openings of a food service wagon used in hospitals or openings of boxes or coverings for protecting data processing devices such as computors.
Swinging doors, sliding doors or metal shutters are generally used to shut such openings of buildings or equipments. A swinging door requires a space large enough to accommodate the opened door, and a sliding door or metal shutter requires mounting operation on a large scale, thereby causing a higher cost.